reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annonnimus/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Posse:Controlled Chaos page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew I guess thank you.... Thank you for helping with the vandalism even though you don't have the game....Romcombo~Just Cause 2 Wiki 08:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Yeah, you deserve it as well. Can be very handy. Git your rollback here. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Caterogies ok thanks. Categories I really am surprised that you feel those categories are not needed. To me, they are; as animal items are items, and are only part of the single player game. The more content in each category, the easier it is for random people (who got there by a simple google search) to find what they are looking for. What is needed too, is more sub categories. Anyway, if you think I am only aiming at racking up wiki badges, then please reset my red dead wiki account. Lee Van Cleef 07:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Lee Van Cleef Re: Categories Thanks for the tip! *P.S.- Do you have any suggestions for me to center my user picture. It's kind of, well, off-centered. I did a quick test and it appears that when adding "|center" in the code for the pic it works properly. Try it :) Sorry, I should have clarified-I meant the profile picture, you know the one that appears when commenting on a blog posts, the top left of your user page, etc. For example Anon, yours would be the Fallout 3 pic.Rocket8808 20:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC)User:Rocket8808 Lee Van Cleef 12:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Lee Van Cleef Hello, and Thanks... Hey, I just realized that I had been mistaking you and Frank-West for the same person, which, of course, you are not. At any rate, thanks for the support and the effort you put into getting me to stay. I appreciate it. :) JackFrost23 20:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Gangsta What did i do Wiki Master?Hakuboshi 17:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the Liars and Cheats DLC page. That douche bag kept writing shit on it. It decided to make it as good as I could until you showed up. Just a heads up Since you're an active admin, I'm linking you to the post I just made here. JoePlay (talk) 00:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) help with vandalism I have a problem with a user that posted a posse page that uses in essence the same title and basic profile of the posse that was established by myself and a few other active ,mature players this in itself maybe allowed I am not sure but it amounts to vandalism when it is done with the intention of having a negative impact on my posse by the wording and intentional misrepresentation of my posse by a player known to be an advisary of one of our members .the posse pages in question are the bureau of investigation and the bureau of investigation(psn) REQUEST TO DELETE I request that the posse page bureau of investigation be deleted it states that they represent my posse and was posted order to disrupt and misrepresent the posse listed above it . The bureau of investigation. do you play vampires live ? there's a clan named anon * Blocking However much I appreciate your utmost conviction towards this wiki, I wanted to say one thing -- when I, or any other admin, for that matter, blocks anybody, we are supposed to use the template, so they know it's not something automated, or whatever, it has it's reasons, trust me. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for notifying me of the policies, let me know if i am screwing up in any way. Thanks. I'm sure it was you who had replied to me about other users editing a wiki page. It said Anon and I clicked on it so I'm assuming it was you :D. Thank you. I see that an anonymous user had done it. Might have been the one who was trash talking me that I had posted the Double XP weekend too late. It wasn't my fault that I signed up and posted it the day before it ended. :( Also I just found out what they had written previously. I am very angry Indeed at what that user wrote. Again, thank you for changing it back. <3 Thnx for helping police my page, you were quick and effective, and your actions are the only thing that are keeping me on this site. THNX :D I think it was me that said you posted the double xp weekend info too late. RedMarston 16:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks again. It's really nice to see the administrators here being so active. Also thanks for the protection. I'll probably keep it on, because I can't stand people doing this to my user page. Again, Thanks :) A user edited the Blunderbuss page incorrectly. The Blunderbuss page had been edited incorrectly. I'm not sure who the user was (I do not know how to check) but It previously had "It shoots zombie parts" at the very beginning of the introduction. You should see it if you check the history of the page. (If you can, I have no idea how). I have edited the page back to it's former status. I hope it was the right thing to do. Elas12 11:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Hey sorry I didnt realise the "policy", I just thought the pages were quite messy, sorry about that I've stopped know :P Thanks for saying, oh but Ive also seen some animal pages with real life pictures aswell, the Boar and Big Horn sheep for example. Thanks. Really helps weed out the criminals :D By checking the history, I'm able to see what has been vandalised so much easier! I always wondered how people knew :P I tried re-editing the Transport page, as someone replaced horses with the "Donkey Woman". I tried undoing it back to what it was, but an error pops up saying (The edit could not be undone due to conflicting intermediate edits.". What does this mean? An answer or solving the problem would be greatly appreciated ;) Elas12 04:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks. I just copied the previous one, went into edit, and re-pasted it over the Donkey woman. I was hoping it was the right thing to do ;) Thanks a lot Anon. :) Useless pages. User created a page asking a question. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Pyro_-Unlocking_This_Title_Under_Weapon_Skill_in_Outfitter Useless page. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/ARtan_gufaifg I do not have the power to delete these pages, but if you could do it then that would be great ;) ok sorry bout that wont happen again Reply to your response Dear Annonnimus, I have said some very rude and inappropriate things in a message to him and I would like to greatly apologize about what I said, he made comments about my mother which I am very sensitive about and I exploded at him and I am very sorry for what I have done. I also do not like the fact that he has made 3 comments saying he had sexual relations with my mother and he has spammed and insulted me on my blogs and is constantly acting like a child. I know what I did was wrong and I am willing to accept that and whatever punishment I deserve but I just want to know that he will also be dealt with. Undead Nastas/Nastas I was looking through the wiki and saw that the undead persona of Nastas has had an entire page created for him and I ask that you please merge the two for there is no need for the UN version of Nastas to have a seperate page rather than a category/section on Nastas' page. ZERO 21:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) can you please ban all users from my page, they insist on undoing all the hard work i put into it; Weaselblaster, i like puppies, FIGHTtoBeFREE, and Drexysexy this becoming more of hassel then fun. please help me,thnx for your time Thank you so much i really appreciate it, It was really bothering me and now my mind can b at ease that no one will be messing up my work. I CANT BEGIN TO TELL YOU HOW THANKFUL I AM. also, it really sucks about your xbox, when ever you get it back, we should play together you seem really cool ttyl and thanks again for your time WARRIOR W0LF (Tom]] (Talk) 20:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Registered Vandal Some user by the name of Valijean created a page called Vlad and as the content he wrote "Vlad is the assholes't member in the RDR forum,he is gay and have a fucking vagina". Can you block him? I think it's gonna be more than just Vlad after this. Thanks, Jackass2009 00:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire user update 2 Seth Tomasino is much more polite and me and him get along good, there was an indicent on another wiki where he got annoyed with his edits been reverted so he put something on a b'crats userpage, he also created another acoount and began bad mouthing the bully wiki b'crats, he's admitted his mistake and apologised and been punished so we had a fresh start and he's back to his polite well behaved self, just thought i'd give you the down low on him, he's a good editor mainly. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I can see Seth is leading to asking you to make him an admin, i don't thinks thats a good idea, he hasn't editied the wiki yet, he upset a lot of people doing what he did and i don't think users would be happy to see him as an admin and lastly we don't need one there are few editors and me and you sould be fine until activity picks up. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Posse vandalized Hi thank you for letting me know that the clan page was vandelised and if you wanted to know who it was it would be austin2232 but he also stole another account named irskestesti......this was why I was wondering if it was possible for only certian users to edit the page, they hold grudges.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Milly4life (talk • ) Another Vandal Hello again, Annonnimus. I just wante dto point out that this guy is one of those people that vandalizes a page and then deletes it. He wrote something vulgar on the Undead Nightmare page. I think something should be done. Thanks. -XHobbes 01:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and also this guy has vandalized three pages with talk about... You can see for yourself. Thanks again. -XHobbes 01:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but we have another vandalize-then-remove guy again. Just letting you know. -XHobbes 21:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The Assholes Hi, i tried to move "The Assholes", a multiplayer posse, page to Posse:The Assholes but it already exists i'm pretty sure that its not the same Posse, i just thought i'd inform you of this. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Booster Hello, anon. I saw that you've spoken with Assassin1012 and I just wanted to say that you should keep your eye on him. I think he's a booster. This is evidenced by his posts on talk pages and now he is targeting blog posts. Thanks. -XHobbes 04:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I lost it cuz he got a little personal, but thanks for your concern :) SirLinkalot96 05:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 What was Seth blocked for? Was it cuz me and him were arguing? SirLinkalot96 22:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 what have you heard about me on the mafia wiki?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Seth won't leave me the hell alone and keeps insulting me and provoking me. Can you block that kid? I just want to wiki in peace SirLinkalot96 05:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I don't wanna see sirfagalot insulting me as well so block himSeth Tomasino 05:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I ask the prickhole a simple question and yet he gets hostile, I'm only saying sorry to you.Seth Tomasino 05:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Right I'm sorry, I feel better nowSeth Tomasino 06:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't stand him, from the moment I saw him on the Bully wikia, I knew I hated him I'm calm now really no more insultsSeth Tomasino 06:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) How? It's so frustrating to see some jerk on a wikia and not do anything aboutSeth Tomasino 06:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He gets on my nervesSeth Tomasino 06:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Anatoly have insulted me, I know it's a drag to not fight back, but I should inform you instead, it's on my talk pageSeth Tomasino 00:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's over we are now friends.Seth Tomasino 01:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) fine by me, but he brings it on himself.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 06:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) look i am not meaning to break the rules and about the images i jest though people would like real life pics. of guns so sorry 4 every thing i did i like this wiki and i try to do the best 4 this wiki as posibly. from, jack 19:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC)(assassin1012) p.s. sorry 4 the bad spelling and puctation if i mist any. thank u Thanh u for understanding i hope u take no offence. Videos Hello. I was wondering, do we want videos on the pages for missions/stranger missions? I guess I can understand wanting them for storyline missions, but we do already have detailed walkthroughs. Plus, the videos for stranger missions rarely contain gameplay, they are mostly cutscenes of said mission. I just want your opinion on the matter. Thanks. -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 20:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thank you. Also, I've left you a message or two on the Far Cry wiki, so you may want to check out what I'm doing before I cause too much damage. Thanks. -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 21:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Adopting a Wikia Hello, Annonn. I was wondering, do you know how I could go about adopting a wikia? You see, I'm a pretty big fan of the movie Hot Fuzz, and I went on its wikia and it's in pretty bad shape. I want to adopt it and really get things done there. Clean it up real nice, you know? Could you help me on this matter? Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 18:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Right, thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 19:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, would you mind helping me make another Character infobox for this wikia, too? Whether that be you making one or telling me how to make one. ::I'd like one that had a picture, then could have Born, Died, Status, Affiliations, and Played By. Thanks again. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal There's this anonymous user who's adding last names Eli and Jonah's pages and saying they are Hatfield and McCoy (respectively). His IP is 98.235.144.27 , can you block him? It's reminding me of the Landon Frazier incident. Thanks, Jackass2009 01:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just found another vandal who vandalized the page Bo Schram. You'd have to see for yourself what he said. His IP is 173.70.45.205 . Thanks, Jackass2009 19:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know someone else could vandalize another user's page. Thanks a lot. Jackass2009 19:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think that's the best option. Thanks for it, Jackass2009 20:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandal ll I found another vandal (I'm good at this, lol) who's been writing sick things on Annabel West's page. His IP is 69.253.74.217 . Thanks, Jackass2009 23:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I inserted the block template on his page. I apologize if I'm not supposed to do it, but he was writing some pretty sickening things. Jackass2009 00:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'll remember that for future reference. Jackass2009 00:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing man, I was just defending myself. Don't wanna make a problem to you guys and thanks for your feedback. Leo Leo. Free Roam Characters Hello, Annonn. I noticed that someone edited the Free Roam page, characters section, to include zombies. This editor linked it to the category "Undead Characters". I fixed it by linking "Zombies" to "Multiplayer Characters#Zombies" so it would send the user right to the Multiplayer Characters page, zombies section. On this free-roam page, should I link all the factions like this? So Walton's Gang would go "like this"? I'll leave this message on Jack's page too, and get his input. In the meantime, I am going to link "Damnation", "Redemption", and "Red Dead Revolver" like that, as they aren't on the page. I'm also going to re-arrange it so it's in the order it appears in in the outfitter. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 16:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Death Another day, another problem. An anonymous user vandalized the Death page. So, A new user decided the best course of action was to remove all of the content from the page. I'm going to leave him a message, informing him of the "undo" button for future reference, but do you think you could rollback that page? Thanks. Oh, and the adoption request for the Hot Fuzz wiki went through :) -xHobbes (Talk) 13:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, Anon. I'd like to adress two things. One, on the Hot Fuzz Wiki, the page afor the film "Hot Fuzz" is all in boxes and I don't know how to fix it. Also, I saw you warned ThePowerWithinn about removing content. The second time content was removed from his page was actually a comment by ANAT0LY LANB3RY, who then removed his own comment. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 23:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, nevermind. I was just looking through the history to see what ANAT0LY wrote, and I saw that TPW did remove his talk page again. I'm sorry for that last comment. I didn't know what I was going on about. Sorry. -xHobbes (Talk) 03:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) "Move" User Page Hello, Anon. While looking over my profile, I noticed that it had the option to "move". Is it possible to change your username on wikia? Is it possible I could get rid of the "X" in front of my username? What happens if I move it? I must say, I'm intrigued by this. I'm pretty sure someone on the Fable Wiki did this, but I'm not sure. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 23:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, it all went through. My new username is "First Tiger Hobbes", but I'm shortening it to just "Hobbes" in my signature. It feels good to be rid of that pesky "X". Thanks for your help on the subject. -Hobbes (Talk) 20:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 2 vandals This guy and this guy keep vandalizing the Gonzalo Barajas page with gibberish. It's a load of bollocks and they must be stopped! -xHobbes (Talk) 20:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Status The now 4 Admin requests that have not even been answered. I propose we have a community vot between the other admins to see which of these deserve it. We need to take action to greatly improve the wiki and I have noticed many of the current admins have not logged on in a long time and TNT does not answer the requests. Please contact your fellow Admins with this information. Thank you. ZERO 04:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh. :Dude, why is this so goddamned important? :To be perfectly honest with you, my becoming an admin really didn't change much about what I did/do here, so I'm not sure why you want it so badly. You can do just about everything an admin can do right now... :Frankly, buddy, your 244 edits really don't warrant adminship, y'know? I had literally THOUSANDS of edits before I bothered to even ask to be an admin - and even then I only did it because everyone kept messaging me because they thought I was already. :And then if one looks further into your contributions, it turns out quite a lot of it is your blog and talk page posts, which I'm not belittling, but they hardly count as editing the wiki, y'know? :Basically what I'm getting at is that your argument that you should be an admin lacks a foundation. Do you see my point? :I apologize in advance because I know this is going to piss you off - but try to keep in mind that I'm just being honest. :- JackFrost23 16:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC)